


Stopped With a Kiss

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e05 The Crystal Cave, F/M, Loyal Gaius, Merlin being awesome, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Merlin goes to stop Morgana from killing the king when something unexpected happens.





	Stopped With a Kiss

Merlin began pacing back and forth in Gaius’s chambers. Gaius sat there watching him with growing concern. Merlin insisted that the crystals had shown him the future, but Gaius wasn’t so sure. His experiences with crystals hadn’t made him this paranoid. Then again, his magic had been and still was weak.

Merlin finally spoke. “Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true.”

“We can't be certain about that,” Gaius replied.

“We have to stop her.”

“How? We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will.”

Merlin stopped pacing to stare at his mentor. “We have to watch her.”

“Night and day?”

“I was shown these visions for a reason.”

“This is madness.”

Merlin’s expression changed. “We'll take it in turns. She cannot be left alone.” He turned and walked out of the chamber.

Gaius stared after him. Why was Merlin so sure about this? Crystals were often treacherous things, making promises to their viewers that never materialized. But what if Merlin was right? They couldn’t afford to turn their backs while the king’s life was at risk. He hoped Merlin would have an uneventful night.

xxxXxxx

Merlin made it to the corridor outside Morgana’s room without being seen. Glancing around, he finally decided to settle behind a tapestry roughly across from her door. That way he’d stay hidden from anyone who happened to pass this way.

About half an hour later, Gwen entered the corridor from Morgana’s chambers, closing the door behind her. She walked away quickly and soon she was gone. Merlin reasoned with Gwen gone, Morgana could soon be planning her assassination. He sat, more alert, intent on watching her door.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Morgana’s door opened again and the woman herself emerged. She wore her red cloak and carried her new dagger, which she slid into her belt. As she walked past him, Merlin got up and followed her.

She was indeed heading toward Uther’s chambers. He had to stop her, now. “Don’t do this, Morgana,” he said, stepping out from behind a wall.

Morgana paused and turned slowly. “And what are you going to do to stop me, you pathetic servant?”

Merlin walked forward, closing the space between them. He grabbed her wrist and she pulled it away but he caught it again and held on. “This,” he replied, pulling her toward him. He bent his face down to hers and pressed their lips together.

Morgana struggled, but was unable to move away from him. When he finally let her go, she pulled back her arm for a slap, swung and connected. Merlin recoiled from her and she ran past him, back toward her chambers.

Merlin stood there a moment, rubbing his stinging cheek. He hadn’t been planning on kissing her, it had just come to him. And now it looked like it had been sufficient to distract her from her planned mission, whether that had been to see Morgause or kill Uther, he wasn’t sure, but he was grateful. He turned back the way that would take him back to Gaius’s chambers and went.

xxxXxxx

Morgana stormed back into her chambers. She removed the dagger from her belt and tossed it on the bed. Then she stripped off the cloak and tossed that on the bed as well. She began pacing rapidly. How dare he, her sworn enemy, kiss her? What had made him do such a thing?

She had to tell Morgause; maybe she could come up with a plan to destroy Merlin that the servant would have no way to escape from. She turned and stormed back to her bed, reaching for her cloak. But wait—what if he was outside waiting for her again? She’d have to stay put, just for tonight. But tomorrow night . . . she turned to her dressing table and picked up the mirror. She breathed onto it and wrote her message. Merlin wouldn’t have a chance once Morgause’s power was behind her.

xxxXxxx

Merlin opened the door to Gaius’s chambers. He saw the old man sitting there, waiting for him.

“You are back too soon. What happened?” Gaius asked.

Merlin closed the door behind him and walked down the steps toward his mentor. “It’s an interesting thing, actually.”

“Please tell me; I do not have all night.”

“Oh, Morgana left her chambers all right, with the dagger. I followed her—I knew I had to stop her somehow, so I asked her to stop.”

“And did she?”

“She did, and turned toward me. I was trying to change her mind about whatever it was she was doing, so I grabbed her arm, pulled her toward me, and kissed her.”

Gaius’s mouth fell open. “You kissed her?”

Merlin scratched his neck. “To be honest, it’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a few years now. Anyway, it wasn’t for very long. But Gaius, it worked! She went back to her chambers.”

“Merlin, what if she tells Uther?”

“Well then she’d have to explain what she was doing away from her chambers so late at night. No, I don’t think she’ll tell him about it.”

“Let us hope you are right. It looks as if you may be right about the crystals after all. Do be careful, Merlin.”

“I will. Don’t worry about me.” Merlin yawned. “Looks like it’s time for bed. Goodnight, Gaius.” He headed up the steps to his room and went inside.

Gaius carefully blew out all the candles and made himself ready for bed. He hoped Merlin was right, that Morgana was done for the night. Because if she slipped out again, she could kill Uther or go to Morgause. He didn’t know which was worse, but prayed they wouldn’t have to find out.


End file.
